Never Stood A Chance
by The Pootamis
Summary: Oh how she never stood a chance. A battle to decide the fate of three. Especially from the damn gaze.


He had done it. Achieved the impossible once again. The Demon's Head. The once menacing and evil leader of the proclaimed League of Assassins now dead. For how long none could be certain. Magical waters. The mysterious disappearance of this once great leader's corpse. But that wasn't on the mind of any in a certain room. A room that badly needed to be redecorated. The Lair. The big bad spooky lair that was once used by the proclaimed Team Arrow. Such a lair that could be found in a bar near you. A darkened chamber that fitted with the theme all around nicely. Destroyed display cases where once black and red hoods had been located once before with their remains still seen in the form of thousands of shards of broken glass. Broken and destroyed bows of different varieties off in every single corner of the room. Heck even the display monitors belonging to a long high tech computer system weren't untouched. The price for one's death. The death of a daughter. A younger daughter. A daughter that could now be found standing directly behind her older sister leaning up against a nearby table doing her best to suppress a knowing smirk.

A young woman that was thought of to been lost several months ago. Oh the irony of the proclaimed special powers this league of assassins possess. Such powers that could undo the wrongs of many. To cure any such disease. To cure any such illness or injury. Heck even bring back those from the great beyond. All with a little dip inside of a pit. Well more of a large hot tub. Such a thing that had happened to her. Sara Lance. The first Black Canary but not the last. A title that would be passed down to her sister. Her older sister that is found locked in an intense staredown with another. A blonde haired woman that just stares back at her through her spectacles with a heated gaze.

But there was something else. Something else that could be seen in her eyes if one was to look hard enough. Uncertainty. Uncertainty with a hint of fear mixed in and she knew why. This wasn't the blonde woman's preferred game of choice. She was not in her element. The element of hiding behind a computer screen watching the action from afar. No instead she was in another's element. In her sister's element. In her sister's world. A world in which she never wished to enter again. Truth be told she was terrified of it. Terrified of that damn gaze. This gaze that would make you want to spill your guts to the world. Make you want to race out of the room and visit a nearby restroom. She often had to when under it. This gaze that could see right through you. Oh how she could remember the first time it had come her way. How she had been more terrified of her older sister catching her sneaking cookies before dinner than her very own mother.

A gaze that has left a lasting mark. She even has the tiny scar above her right knee to prove it too. But now it was being dished out to another. A woman that she quite frankly never liked. Not for one second. Was it because she could be labeled as a so called major nerd? No not at all. Was it because she was better than her with computers? Nope that wasn't it either. Her problem with her was quite simple. Felicity Smoak is a bitch. A downright bitch. A spoiled little runt if she was being honest. Someone that needed the spotlight to be shined down upon her at all times. A woman that thought of herself as all high and mighty. Oh how she couldn't wait for the blonde bimbo to be knocked off her pedestal and watching laughing as she falls all the way down to their level.

One would ask how has this come to bout? How did we get to this point? The answer was quite simple. The answer is in the form of a lone man sitting silently off in a corner on top of a table with his little sister sitting right next to him. A very unique man. That is what they would call him and leave it at that. A truly mysterious yet selfless man. The proof is standing and breathing in front of them. The one recently resurrected Sara Lance all thanks to a deal. A deal that had been struck in secret. A deal that benefited in everyone's best interests. Once his most feared rival if you could call him that anyways gaining immense power. Such power coming from a ring. An old silver….copper….whatever a ring. A silly notion but hey people believe what they want to believe. A ring that had been swiped off the finger of its fallen leader and handed over to his rival in exchange for the one thing that he required. Not power. Not money. Not any political poll. No a favor to help cure a broken heart. To resurrect the one woman that could heal the hearts of many. Such a favor that hadn't gone unnoticed by one woman. One woman that knew her feelings deep down for the short brown haired man.

These feelings that only deepened once she had been called down here in this very same room a mere few months ago to find her little sister living and breathing smiling at her. A little sister that she could help but take in her arms allowing the tears that she had held back for so long to finally fall as she silently listened to how it was possible. A short tale that had made her look over towards the man in question that had sacrificed so much to ensure her family become whole once again. A moment that cemented one thing forever. Cemented her love for him. Cemented the lengths that she would now go for him just like he had done for her. Just like she is doing right now. The Black Canary. Well maybe not exactly The Black Canary at the moment. No blonde wig in sight. A wig that soon would be forgotten with a little hair dye and highlights in the coming days and months. No domino mask. A mask that is found on the ground nearby. I mean seriously only a little black fabric is supposed to keep your identity a secret. No who is standing glaring daggers at the blonde haired woman sitting before her is none other than Laurel Lance. Dinah Laurel Lance to be more precise. A woman that has put her fair share of criminals behind bars not needing to wear a silly mask. Not needing to throw a single punch. No her tactics were much more….terrifying. How she could so easily destroy the well constructed defenses of every single defense attorneys like it was nothing. A tactic that can be seen right now as the blonde haired tech girl tries desperately to hold her ground with wobbly legs as the dirty blonde stares her down.

Wobbly legs that don't go unnoticed by Sara as her smirk only widens slightly watching these two slightly older women stare at each other in total silence. Watches these blonde's legs continue to shake mentally counting down until the inedible happens. She had to admit. The blonde was impressing her slightly. Not many could stare into what she has called the gaze for this long without pissing themselves. A thought that she doesn't have much time to ponder on when she sees a notable substance start to trickle down the blonde's right leg and silently start to make a puddle underneath her heels. A puddle that doesn't go unnoticed as she sees a rather pleased smile come across a young woman's face from not too far away while the man of the hour tries to suppress his laughter looking anywhere but at the two woman in a silent battle of wills.

An unforseen battle taking place in the heart of once this unique base of operations. Well until the new Lair was up and running that is. A battle between two woman gunning for the same exact thing. Well for the same man that is. One knowing exactly what her true feelings are towards the man sitting silently watching the scene unravel while another looks to make her claim on the man in question. This intense silence that is suddenly broken when the blonde haired woman known to the group as Felicity Smoak take a step forward jabbing her index finger hard into Laurel's chest with her eyes burning with nothing but anger and hatred. Such an action that makes everyone's eyes behind her go as wide as saucers knowing exactly what was to come next. Something that reminds each and every one of them of the same expression. Don't poke the bear. A bear that within a flash retaliates bringing the blonde tech girl down to one knee twisting the woman's right arm painfully behind her back while her free hand grasps a tight hold on the back of Felicity's head dipping her head downward towards the puddle below. This hold that looks so painful a silent pop or two could be heard if you were to listen more closely.

" I give,I give! Please!? It hurts!"

Smiling faintly in satisfaction pushing the blonde a few feet away making her land directly on her ass rising up to her feet as she watches Felicity slowly getting up from the ground on somewhat shaky legs locking eyes with the blonde masking her emotions perfectly slowly crossing her arms over her chest slowly Laurel raises an eyebrow up in challenge her way.

" You finished yet? I've got better things to do."

Making sure to send a pointed look over towards another finding to her great pleasure the man of her affection gulp his throat feeling her lips tugging upward slowly Laurel turns her attention back over towards Felicity finding her glancing back and forth between them with her face getting redder and redder by the second.

" But why? Why do you even care?"

Making her way silently across the room to take a seat right next to Thea reaching out gently Sara nudges her in the ribs earning her a glance.

" Wait for it…."

" I mean he's cheated on you…."

" Wait for it…."

" He's lied to you constantly…."

" Wait for it…."

" And he had a child with another woman!"

**Whack!**

Cringing at the sound of palm meeting face that just seems to echo across the room cracking open her eyes suddenly as she finds Felicity on the ground holding her cheek looking upward in nothing but terror at Laurel that just seems to be stalking over her with this predatory grin across her face feeling a pleased smile coming across her face reaching out Sara nudges a shell shocked Thea in the ribs a few more times.

" What did i tell ya. Totally worth the what. By the way. No hard feelings about the whole killing me thing. Can't say the same for the next time, I see that sperm donor of a father of yours though."

Looking over towards Sara for a split second to send a grateful smile her way seeing a smile being returned reaching down gently Thea pats the blonde's hand before she turns her attention back forward. Back forward only for her eyes to go wide when she sees Laurel kneeling down to be eye level with Felicity with a firm hold on the blonde's shirt raising her up making them almost nose to nose.

" You want to know why? I'll tell you why. Did he cheat on me? Yes he did. However i have forgiven him for that. The both of them. It's not his fault that he is a total idiot at times…."

" Hey!?"

Instantly as he sees Laurel snapping her head to look over in his direction with a raised eyebrow gulping his throat suddenly Oliver looks down towards the ground doing his best to avoid her eyes. An action that makes her lips twitch upward before she turns her full attention back towards Felicity.

" As i was saying. Yes he did cheat on me but as sick and twisted as it may sound if he had to cheat on me with anyone, I would want it to be my sister. At least he kept it in the family."

Almost in unison as each of their jaws drop paying each other a quick glance just as they turn their heads back forward suddenly Oliver's eyes go as wide as saucers when he sees Laurel's eyes burning a hole straight through him.

" Don't do it again!"

Getting an immediate response in the form of him nodding his head furiously hearing a nervous chuckle coming from nearby instantly Laurel snaps her gaze away to look over towards Sara causing her little sister's face to pale like a ghost.

" As for you…."

" It will never happen again. Cross my heart and hope to die….again."

Rolling her eyes at the irony of her little sister's words nodding her head in acceptance with a predatory grin coming across her face slowly Laurel turns her head back to lock eyes with Felicity. To stare deep into the blonde's eyes with a fiery gaze that matches her own.

" Now that we've gotten that out of the way. Has he lied to me? Yep but unlike the lies and deceits that you tell everyone constantly he lied to protect everyone in this room. I mean seriously if he told me that he was The Arrow from the beginning well lets just there would be no Green Arrow existing today after i got through with him. As far as the child in question is concerned, I don't blame him one single bit. He didn't know about him. Hell none of us knew about him until Barry came running whispering into your ear and fyi he won't be running for a while now without letting out a high pitch scream that would put The Canary Cry to shame."

Ignoring the loud whistle coming from behind her that just seems to carry throughout the room suppressing the urge to smile Laurel keeps her gaze locked on Felicity's own.

" The blame squarely falls upon Moira Queen's shoulders on that one. While i was unaware of this so called pregnancy scare with another woman and the woman in question being paid off to tell a little white lie saying she had a miscarriage it was during the time that Oliver and I weren't together yet. Now am i mad about all of this? You're damn right i am. Especially since the bitch is fighting me tooth and nail at every single corner to block Oliver from having parental rights. If and that is if it is Oliver's child to begin with. A simple blood test would prove without a shadow of a doubt. Nonetheless i will fight for him. Even if it was just for him to see his child one day a week. I will continue to fight her in every way legally that i can. I will press charges if need be. I will take it to court and i will win. The bitch doesn't stand a snowball hell's chance against me. She knows it. I know it and the court would soon learn this if it was to go that far."

Hearing the sound of silent footsteps approaching from behind just as she turns her head suddenly Laurel's eyes go wide when she feels a pair of lips coming down pressing against her own. Lips with a pair of green eyes staring back at her with so much passion. So much desire that makes her heart jump up for joy causing her to turn and wrap her arms around the back of his neck pulling him closer as she ignores the sound of a thud coming from behind her.

Sighing in happiness reaching out to wrap her arm around the youngest queen's shoulders finding her staring forward with a beaming smile mimicking her facial features a wide smile comes across Sara's face.

" Awww! Isn't that so romantic?"

Nodding her head in agreement leaning to her side to rest her head gently down on the blonde's shoulder a wide smile comes across Thea's face.

" It is isn't it? Order has been restored."

Unable to suppress the snort that escapes her lips shaking her head gently Sara gives her shoulder a squeeze.

" Oh please. Nobody ever stood a chance against her. She's owned his heart from the beginning. It was just a matter of him thinking with his head and no not that head."

Nodding her head suddenly as she sees the couple in question getting more heated paying no mind to every occupant in the room as though they aren't even there without having a chance to react instantly Thea feels herself being tugged off from the table that she had been sitting on by the hand and quickly lead towards the steel steps leading up into the now closed Verdant by a shell shocked Sara whose face remains forward despite her lips threatening to tug upward.

" But that doesn't mean that he won't let his other head take charge here and there. Let's get out of here. I may have seen it but you haven't and the last thing either of us want to be having nightmares about is those two getting it on."

Nodding her head silently allowing herself to be lead up the stairs with haste just as her feet hit the last step between her and the sealed door suddenly Thea's eyes go as wide as saucers.

" Wait!? What about Felicity?"

Letting out a snort pushing open the door with a tug slowly Sara pulls Thea through the open doorway before she turns to face her with a grin coming across her face.

" Her? Don't worry about her. I said that i didn't want us to have nightmares about our respective older siblings getting it on. I said nothing about preventing so called nightmares for her though."


End file.
